


Advanced Romantic Expressionism

by ilovekimkelly



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Blue Eyes, Compulsory Heterosexuality, F/F, First Kiss, Gay Panic, One Shot, Post-Episode: s01e15 Romantic Expressionism, lesbian Annie Edison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovekimkelly/pseuds/ilovekimkelly
Summary: Annie realizes she's got to tell Britta how she feels, or she just might lose her mind.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Advanced Romantic Expressionism

It’s been days since Jeff suggested that anyone in the group could view anyone else as a sexual prospect. It’s been days since Annie’s gaze landed on Britta for just a bit too long. It’s been days since she noticed Britta staring right back at her. It’s been days, and Britta hasn’t brought it up. Annie’s not sure how to. 

Obviously Annie had thought about Britta, in that way, but actually having a crush on her was just ridiculous, right? She liked Jeff, right? Or did she just like the idea of him? These are the questions Annie’s been running through her mind for days. It’s scary to confront something she’s never wanted to think about. But something about Britta’s eyes when she looks at Annie tells her she has to explore it.

Britta reminds Annie of all the good things in the world. Britta smells like cupcake frosting, her teeth sparkle like sun hitting the snow, and her hands are warm like a cup of steaming hot chocolate. Or maybe that’s just the heat that flutters through Annie’s body when Britta touches her. Annie remembers all these good things, and more, as she musters up the courage to approach Britta in the hallway. She taps Britta on the shoulder. 

“Oh! Hey, girlfriend!” Britta says, all lighthearted and sunny, and Annie feels like she just might melt. Even though Britta says it all the time in that awkward, high-pitched, trying-desperately-to-be-friends-with-women voice, the word ‘girlfriend’ makes Annie feel like she’s spinning. 

She instinctively reaches up to tug on her hair before she responds. “Britta, hi! Hi, Britta. Britta...” Suddenly forming a coherent sentence is incredibly difficult.

“Hey, Annie, you okay?” Britta says, placing her hands tight on Annie’s shoulders; she’s trying to be gentle but she’s gripping just a bit too hard. Britta never knows what to do with her hands. It’s adorable.

“Oh yeah, everything is fine! Just fine, I just… wanted to ask you something, I guess.” Annie notices the rest of the students in the hallway filtering into classrooms. Both of them have a class to get to, but Annie doesn’t want to leave until she’s said what she needs to say. One look at Britta and Annie knows that she won’t leave either, not until she knows Annie’s okay. Britta’s eyes are trained on her, trying to figure out what’s going on. Annie’s too busy studying them, blue and sparkling and soft.

“Annie?”

“Okay, Britta, I’m really nervous right now but I have to tell you this, okay? I know this is silly, but could you close your eyes? So I can say what I need to say?” Annie feels stupid asking, but she knows she won’t be able to focus with Britta staring at her. Britta opens her mouth to respond, but quickly closes it, choosing to smile and nod instead. She closes her eyes, and Annie finds it’s suddenly much easier to focus. 

“I like you, I think. I mean, I know I like you. For real.” God, she knows she sounds like a highschooler. Just a kid who’s not even sure if she’s gay.

Britta stands perfectly still for a few moments, but her grip on Annie’s shoulder lessens. Annie can’t tell what the hell she’s thinking. Britta asks, “Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yes, you can open your eyes,” Annie giggles, though she’s still unsure how this is going.

Britta’s eyes are open now, and she’s staring Annie down. Annie knows that Britta doesn’t know what to say, but she also knows it’s a good kind of not knowing what to say. “Can I kiss you?” Britta finally says, pressing her lips together in that gorgeous shy smile of hers.

Annie says yes, shaking. It’s a good kind of shaking. Britta’s eyes close again as she leans into Annie and kisses her softly. Annie’s never been so glad not to see Britta’s eyes.

The kiss feels real. It’s nothing like how it felt with guys. The way Britta reaches down and grabs Annie’s hand is so tender, Annie has to pull away to remember exactly where she was in this moment. She blushes and glances around to see an empty hallway. She almost wishes someone were around to see it. The day she, Annie Edison, decided to be brave, and it went so incredibly, inexplicably, wonderfully well.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW Annie has a thing for Britta's eyes. The way she looks at her... wow.


End file.
